The Avengers Hunters New Job
by Ostrichzilla
Summary: This new story is after The Avengers storyline, a year after the incident with Loki. He has disappeared, and still has yet to return. A new team member, though, has joined the otherwise perfect team of Bruce, Steve, Tony, Natasha, Clint, and Thor. He brings mayhem, hilarity, and so much more to the team. keep in mind he is an OC.
1. A Job Offer You Can't Resist

"You want me to be apart of what?" Hunters eyebrows raised, obviously surprised. He was right here, getting a screening to possibly join the Ultimate Avengers! Apparently his crime-fighting as The Animal was presentable enough to make it on the team. What he wanted to know was _how._ Today was his 18th birthday, striking him rich and legally making him on his own. He technically has been on his own though his whole life, because his mom is always out to work. He would shrug, and beckon for Nick to enter the house.

It was a rather large living space, with three stories, along with a basement. Too bad it was just Hunter and his Mother living in it. The top two floors were his mothers labs, while the basement was his own. He kicked the door closed behind him, and walked to the kitchen as Director Fury walked absentmindedly around the room, admiring the cow-skin rug and the completely glass table, which complimented the fuzzy blue armchairs. He strayed towards a shelf which held a china vase, one with Egyptian Hieroglyphs painted on it. He recognized them from his Academy days. Picking it up and examining it, he looked inside it, feeling the bottom and everything.

"I hope you like chocolate milk, that's the only thing we have left in the fridge." Hunter shouted, making Phil jump, and the vase shattered on the ground. The sounds in the kitchen froze, and heavy footsteps were heard rushing towards the scene. Hunter slid on his soles to the doorway of the room, where he saw the guilt Fury and the broken china vase. "Oh, it's just that, clean it up real quick and throw it in the trash. Don't worry about it, we have three others just like it."

"D-don't worry about it? That was a priceless antique from Ancient Egypt!" Fury stammered, his face bright red as he crouched down to pick up the bigger pieces.

"If interpret Ancient Egypt as in the dollar store down the street, then yes, it was from Ancient Egypt. It's about as priceless and extraordinary as my sock!" To prove his point, Hunter pulled his sock from his rather large foot, and pitched it at Fury, who ducked, knocking into the shelf again, and another vase dropped.

"Is that another copy from the dollar store?" He asked nervously.

"Fuck, I really wished it was."

After the two vases were swept away into the garbage can, and the chocolate milk glasses were replaced with chocolate milk plastic cups, the two sat down across from each other. "So, uh, Director Nick Fury, hold on can I call you Nicky?"

"The Avengers Initiative is what I came here for, Hunter. You were a prime candidate in their first gathering against Loki-"

"I remember that, You could probably remember me in the background screaming and changing my underwear."

"And now a year has passed, so you are officially an adult-"

"How am I an adult if I can't legally drink?"

"We haven't tracked down any real threats so far, and we've been keeping an eye on you recently, and your performance with thugs and criminals is extraordinary. We keep trackers around the city to watch your progress and development-"

"So you guys have been stalking me? I don't understand, you came to me to counsil me before the Loki incident, saying I was going to be a member of SHIELD when I grew up, but-"

"Look can you stop interrupting me for one minute while I explain to you everything you need to know!" Nick shouted, slamming his fist on the table. His teeth were clenched, as was his jaw. His single good eye was glaring angrily at Hunter, and he was finally at a loss for words. He just zipped an imaginary sipper on his mouth and waved for Director Fury to continue. He sighed, rubbing his temples, before continuing. He pulled a folder from the inside of his coat and pushed it across the table to Hunter. "Those are your future teammates. If you choose to be apart of this team, get a ride to Stark Tower at 9:00 am and when the operator asks who this is, say I sent you there. You will get to know your team, and I will give you guys a briefing for your first mission. If you decline, an Agent will come to pick up the folder at precisely 11:00 am. Sleep on it. Hope to see you tomorrow."

With that note, Fury stood up, eyeing Hunter, and made his way to the door. He opened it silently, and slammed it shut as he stomped out the door. A dull car engine could be heard through the walls, and Hunter heard it drive away, the noise slowly fading into the distance.

"You didn't even touch your chocolate milk…"


	2. Hunter's Bio

**Note: This Chapter is not part of the story, but is a short Bio on Hunter, and who he is, his powers, etc.**

_Name:_ Hunter Nathanial Crucivex

_Mother:_ Isabelle Hope Crucivex

_Father:_ Robert Jacob Benson

_Age: _18

_Sex:_ Male

_Sexuality: _Presumed Straight

_Occupation:_ Drive-Thru Operator at Burger King

_Street Address:_ 133 King St. New York

_Why he is qualified for The Avengers Initiative:_ His intellect, his ability to constantly think outside the box, his creativity, his ability to bring up constant morale. Eagerness to partake in project.

_Short Bio:_ Born to an unmarried mother, Hunter didn't know his father, who left the family at birth. Because of that, Hunter kept his mothers name. Isabelle was a graduate of college at the age of 18, and has been working as a molecular scientist ever since. Due to her large amount of working hours, she was cursed with forcing Hunter to grow up by himself. But he didn't resent his mother at all. His persona allowed him to easily forgive his mother, and knew the reasons she worked. At the age of 16 Hunter stumbled into her working place and into the testing zone, basically scorching him to death. He woke up, and the testing animals were gone, along with Hunters normalcy. He was cursed with his powers now, and also the minds of a Goat, Bat, squid and wolf, constantly battling for dominance. Any simple task can end up being a warzone for Hunters mind.

At the age of 17, Director Nick Fury called him, telling him of his future with Shield. He was surprisingly okay with it, actually wanting to fight crime. He was going to help out The Avengers during Lokis attack on New York City that year, but he wasn't allowed, being too young, and his mother needed protection, too.

_Powers/Abilities: _

-Peak Physical Condition

-Strong Immune System

-Strong Digestive System

-Ability to transform into Wolf-Goat-Human Hybrid

-Ability to transform into Squid-Human Hybrid

-Ability to transform into Bat-Human Hybrid

-Peak Human Reflexes

-Peak Human Senses

-Moderate Flexibility

-Excellent Skills with the Bo Staff

-Able to hold himself with a gun.

_Considered and assigned by S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury?_ Yes.


End file.
